fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Organization
= Background = = Members = Leaders Maleficent Maleficent is the main antagonist of Sleeping Beauty and is the leader of the Organization, hence making her the main antagonist of Ultima as well. Doviculous Dr. Animo Dr. Animo is an antagonist from Ben 10 and Ben 10 Alien Force and is one of the Organization's head scientists, the other bening Dr. Eggman. He has a goal of creating mutant animals to take over the world. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist from Sonic the Hedgehog and one of the Organization's head scientists, the other being Dr. Animo. He has an IQ of over 300 and wishes to turn Earth into the Eggman Empire. He appeare in Ultima: Heroes vs. Villains ''chapter '''Peter Griffin vs. Dr. Eggman' trying to defeat Jenny Wakeman to use her body to build the Organization new robots and weapons, and he would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the fact that Peter Griffin chased him in a homemade rocket, beat him in a buttscratcher ''duel, and set his ship on self-destruct, but he managed to escape via jetpack. General Lionwhyte The Inner Circle 19 powerful members. Count Olaf Donquixote Doflamingo One of the most powerful members in the Organization. Seeming to be laid-back, Doflamingo is somewhat unique, in that he appears to the only members lacking a serious demeanor of any kind. kind. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one. He also has an odd habit of sitting in odd positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, barrels and, even a pile of bodies in the middle of a warzone. While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather than crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a somewhat sadistic and cruel way. He even laughs when he severes limbs. One of his most notable traits is his complete and utter lack of fear and/or doubt, he is never seen flustered, scared or surprised by any turn of events, even finding great entertainment in any turn of events, regardless of who they affect.Dolamingo seems to live by a "Might is Right" philosophy. He also seems to lose interests in some things. Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches.It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. He has shown himself capable of controling more than one person at the same time. Every one of his victims being "puppeteered" were unable to resist his powers and therefore rendering them completely helpless to him. Whether it stems from a Devil Fruit or some other means it is also currently unknown what the source of Doflamingo's ability is. Doflamingo has demonstrated that he can effortlessly slice off body parts. He has considerable reflexes and agility and has a high level of physical endurance. Doflamingo is a tall blond haired man who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (but does not always do this), which is also a reference to his animal theme. Twenty-two years ago, his hair was longer than currently, had two earrings in his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition to his sunglasses that he wears to this day. He is also often, if not always, smiling. Dr. Doom Dr. Hamsterviel Father ''(Note: Not the Father from Codename: Kids Next Door. Father from Fullmetal Alchemist) A powerful homunculus. Father met a horrible defeat at the hands of his enemies. Hades managed to revived him, but his state was not like the other Homunculi. Dr. Animo, and Eggman used the various tech and magic from various worlds to restore father to a more survivable form. He now resembles a mechanical version of himself sitting on a throne. Hades Hades is the main antagonist from Hercules. ''His role in the Organization is to revive any deceased villain in the Organization. Due to him being a Greek god, he is immortal and all powerful hence making him highly dangerous. Lex Luthor Madera Uchiha Marshall D. Teach Medusa Mojo Jojo Moria Gecko Sosuke Aizen Vlad Plasmius Harbingers Not an actual team. These are actually special agents and Soldiers. Pete Dosu Kin Zaku Zark ''(An OC. Created by TemhotaTech) A vicious and immortal mercenary. Zark does not respect life. All he wants to do is kill ever living thing in his path. The Sucky Alliance Control Freak Control Freak is an antagonist from Teen Titans and is the leader of the Sucky Alliance. He is the only successful member, so to speak. Zim Gir Box Ghost Toilenator Kilgore Team Pork Power Chuckles the Silly Piggy Jack Spicer Glowface Dr. Doofenschmirtz Abis Mal The League Of Evil Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Ultimoose Smoke Pondscum The Puffin The League of Super EVIL! Voltar Red Menance Dr. Frogg Doomageddon Other Members Azula Blackfire Bowser Charmcaster Chase Young Dr. Octopus Fate Avernecus Francis General Grevious Huntsman Jafar Kaiser Vlad Mad Mod Mr. Crocker Oogie Boogie Other Mother Ozai Royal Pain Vexus Vicky (Drowned Vicky) Wuya = Unofficial Members Krunk Krunk is a secondary villain from The Emperor's New Groove, the main protagonist in Krunk's New Groove, and an anti-hero in The Emperor's New School. He is Yzma's sometimes sidekick and Kuzco's sometimes friend. He tend to side both with the Organization and the Society. Heather Heather is the main antagonist in Total Drama Island and a minor antagonist in its' sequal series. She temporarily joins the Organization is Ultima: Total Drama Ultima in the chapter''' A New Kind of Alliance''' after being influenced by the Highbreed and Zim to allow them to get vengence with her on the other characters from TDI. ''In reality the Organization only intends to use her until the other characters are captured and get rid of her, PERMANATELY! At '''currently' unknown time she converted to the Society, though still remains ill-tempered. Army The Organization's Army = Micellaneous = Category:TemhotaTech Category:Ultima